


Against the World

by Gamin Assassin (hellkitty)



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/Gamin%20Assassin





	Against the World

“Hey, Vasquez.” Drake’s voice—for him—was soft, so more like a chalky knifeblade than his usual as it slid through the darkness.

“What.” She swung the M56 in a slow arc, covering her firefan, eyes keen. Behind her 10 feet, and in the opposite direction, Drake’s position on the perimeter-line outside the hootch the others were grabbing some sleep in.

“Sounds kinda weird, but…I like this. You, me, and the night. You know? Just us against the world.”

She could hear the quiet click of the beads; could almost see the nervous shrug. “Yeah. Me, too.” A fierce grin.


End file.
